The Wedding
by NoFate2608
Summary: Miley Stewart and Nick Jonas have been together through good times and bad. But there comes a time when everything has to change.Bu the question is, will they make it to the end of the aisle to say their "I do's"? Niley, Loe, KevinOC, OliverOC, RobbieRayO
1. 5:45 AM

**The Wedding **

"Hello?" Joe Jonas said sleepily into the bedroom phone as it rang.

"Hey, it's Nick; can I ask you a huge favor?" Nick, Joe's brother, asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Joe said, looking at the clock on his nightstand, pressing the button to show the time, which read '5:45 AM'. He looked over to right to look at his girlfriend Lilly to make sure that she was still sleeping before he slipped out of the bed and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

"Meet me and Kevin in the food court of the mall in ten minutes." Joe's eyes widened at the time. Was the mall even open at that time? In addition, he lived quite a ways away from the mall.

"Nick, I live seventeen minutes across town, from your house, when there is absolutely no traffic. It would take me at least twenty-five minutes to get to the mall; and I still have to get dressed and shit. By the way isn't the mall closed right now?" Nick sighed before saying:

"Don't worry about that; just haul ass and get here in thirty-five!" Nick shouted in exasperation before abruptly hang up on his older brother. Joe's eyebrows furrowed together when he heard the dial tone, and pulled the phone away from his ear. He shook his head, dismissing Nick's frankness and anger before getting ready to leave, and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

(Forty-five minutes later)

"Joe, finally, you're late!" Nick shouted across the food court as Joe walked through the main entrance. Joe shook his head, at his brother's behavior; it was not like him to be angry.

Joe quickly made his way over to Nick and said, "I'm only ten minutes late, and I believe I explained that it would take a while for me to get here. Now what is all this about? Oh, hey Kevin." Joe said, waving at his older brother. Kevin waved back.

Nick took a deep breath, held it, and then released before continuing, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a little nervous today."

"Would you please enlighten us as to why? Because I don't like being woken up at 4:30 in the mourning and being dragged to the mall, with out a reason." Kevin asked his baby brother in a slightly hostile voice.

"I'm planning on asking Miley to marry me tonight, but I still haven't gotten her a ring yet. I was hoping that you guys would help me pick one out."

"Nick, of course we'd want to help you. Anyway, how are we even in here right now? I know the mall doesn't open until ten; and why did you wake Kevin up at 4:30 and not call me until 5:45?"

"What! He waited until then to call you. Nick!" Kevin exclaimed, "Maddie kept Erin and me up all night. Why couldn't you have called me later?"

"Sorry Kev, but I forgot that you moved and thought that you still lived farther away, my bad. Anyways I called both of you early because I didn't want Miley to know that I had left, so she wouldn't ask questions and then get suspicious."

"Ok, but how are we here right now?" Joe asked.

"I might have paid the mall to open up early, and then paid even more to the owner of the jewelry store to open and be here this early.

"Nick!" Both Joe and Kevin exclaimed.

"What I'm sorry, I didn't any paparazzi to see what we're up to; and then have Miles hear about it on TV before we even go out for dinner." Nick explained. His brother's sighed, each slightly annoyed with the fact that their brother did what he did; but they understood where he was coming from.

Joe shook his head before saying, "Alright little bro, let's go get you a ring." Joe put his hand on his brother's shoulder and the three of them headed toward the jewelers.


	2. Your Love

(At the jewelers --Grainger Jewels)

"Hello Mr.'s Jonas, I'm Lori, and if you have any questions or need any help, just ask." Lori, the owner of Grainger Jewels, told the three brothers before she disappeared through an archway behind the counter.

"Thank you!" The three of them called out to her after she left, they heard a muffled "No problem", before they went around the various displays through out the store.

They spent almost and hour looking at all the different rings before they narrowed it down to two rings, and they were arguing over which one Nick should get Miley.

"Nick, don't listen to what Kevin tells you, this is THE ring." Joe said.

"No, Nick this is THE one. Take it from a guy who has actually proposed to his girlfriend and has gotten married. Unlike a certain someone who has had an engagement ring for almost two years, and still hasn't proposed." Kevin said trying to make Nick pick his ring instead of Joe's.

Nick just shook his head at his brothers antics, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the perfect ring. He walked past his brothers, they called his name but he ignored them and walked over to the ring in a trance-like state.

"Excuse me, Lori? What can you tell me about this ring?" Nick asked as he called Lori over.

"Ah, this is a vintage bezel engagement. The three larger stones are bezel diamonds, and the smaller diamonds surrounding the diamonds in a circular pattern are pave diamonds; they also go around the entire band. The ring its self is made of solid white gold."

"How much does it cost?" Nick asked a few moment after Lori finished telling him about the ring.

"Ten thousand dollars." Nick reached into his back pocket and took out his wallet.

"Nick are you kidding? Ten thousand dollars for an engagement ring!" Kevin said, looking at his brother as if he were insane.

"Oh please, you spent almost ten thousand more on Erin's ring." Joe said, showing Kevin the hypocrisy of what he was telling Nick and of what he himself had done. Kevin, in return, gave Joe a glare that gave the phrase "if looks could kill" meaning. No matter, Nick still took out the credit card from his wallet and gave it to Lori.

The boys went to a diner after Nick bought the ring, and were discussing how Nick was going to propose to Miley.

"So where are you taking Miles tonight?" Joe asked before he shoved a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"I'm taking her to this spot we found by the beach." He replied with his mouth full. "When are you going to propose to Lilly? You bought the ring almost two years ago." Nick asked.

Joe sighed, "I don't know, I just haven't found the right time to ask her. Every time I plan to ask her we get into a fight. Now that you and Miley are getting married, I think I'll ask her to marry me after the reception."

"Why not ask her sooner?" Kevin asked.

"Because once the media finds out the Nick and Miley are engaged they'll be on our asses like white on rice. It would be twice as bad if Lilly and I got engaged." Joe explained.

"Hey what time is it?" Nick asked with a full mouth. Kevin looked at his watch.

"Almost 8:30, why?"

"I want to get home and give Miles breakfast in bed. So, I still need to go to her favorite restaurant and pick up the food. I also paid them to do this, because they usually don't make breakfast."

"That's a really sweet thing to do for her and all Nick, but you do realize that there is still a wedding to plan, and trust me, they are not cheap." Kevin said.

"I know, but you do realize that money is not that big of an issue for us." Nick said.

"I know money is not that big of an issue. But wouldn't you still like to have some left after the wedding. You know that we have a big family, and Miley's is even bigger. It's going to cost a pretty penny." Kevin said. Nick and Joe nodded in understanding.

"I know, but we'll see what happens." Nick said and they all sat in a comfortable silence while finishing their breakfasts.

Joe broke the silence by saying, "Let's pay the check and get out of here, Miley will be waking up soon, so you need haul ass Nick. I want to get home to Lilly, and I might just take a page out of you're book and get Lilly some breakfast."

"Alright, lets go." Kevin said.

(Nick and Miley's apartment)

Miley opened her eyes to the sight of Nick coming into the small bedroom of their apartment with a tray full with food.

"What's this for?" Miley asked as she sat up, slightly startling Nick.

"I thought that you were still asleep?" He said not really in a question, but more as a statement.

"I woke up just as you opened the door. I've been half awake for a while though. So, what's all this for?" she asked. Miley then noticed that Nick looked a little nervous and that his hands were sweating.

Nick set the tray down over her legs before answering her question, "Can't a guy do something nice for his girlfriend for their four year anniversary?" Miley froze, her eyes got big, her posture stiffened and her facial expression turned into one of horror.

"Oh my god, Nick, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot what today was. I didn't even get you anything or pla-."

"Miley it's fine, don't worry about it," Nick interrupted "besides, you've already given me everything I could ever want."

"And what's that?" Miley asked, her head downcast.

Nick smiled, lifted her chin and cupped her face with his hands and looked straight into her eyes, searching her soul and said, "Your love."


	3. Author's NoteCharacter List

Hi everyone, I know that I haven't updated in a long time. This is because I get writer's block very easily, I haven't been that into Hannah Montana for a while so I haven't had many ideas for it, and when school was in session I wasvery busy. I will try my best to update this when I can, but it is going to take some time.

Until the time when I do update I am gain to leave you with a very long list of Miley's and Nick's family as well as Oliver's and Lilly's. The list also includes other characters mentioned or used throughout the story.

*In this author's note I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and have added it into to their favorites.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albert + Penelope Stewart

Sean (53) & Kathrine (Stewart) Hepburn (52)

Jax (25) & Penelope (Hepburn) Riton (26)

Andrew Riton (4)

Susan Riton (4)

Laura Hepburn (17)

Earl (51) & Pearl Stewart (48)

Jonathon (26) & Jessica (Stewart) Thomas(24)

Melinda Thomas (4 months)

Tabitha Stewart (25)

Robbie Ray Stewart (50)

Jackson Stewart (24)

Miley Stewart (22)

Bobbie Ray (50) & Annie Stewart (48)

Danielle Stewart (25)

Luann Stewart (22)

James Stewart (17)

Timothy (48) & Sharon Stewart (47)

Tyler (30) & Carolyn (Stewart) Verona (28)

Daae Verona (5)

Friann Verona (3)

Patterson Verona (1)

Jason (26) & Gabrielle Stewart (23)

Lane Stewart (2)

Anler Stewart(8 months)

Heath Stewart (23)

Arnold (46) & Tammy Stewart (45)

Gwendoline Stewart ( 22)

Caridee Stewart ( 20)

Robert (47) & Joyce (Stewart) Felton (44)

Manas Felton (22)

Dakota Felton ( 21)

Lisa (Stewart) Shirley (43)

Nicholas (27) & Annabelle (Shirley) (25)

Daphane Petrona (3)

Dean Petrona (1)

Rita Shirley (18)

William (48) & Jameson (Stewart) Rivers (42)

Carson (27) & Katherine (Rivers) Marshall (25)

Alexander Marshall (2)

Bianca Rivers (23)

Victoria Rivers (21)

Tyler Rivers (20)

Cameron Rivers (19)

William Rivers II (17)

Marcus (42) & Elizabeth (Stewart) Darling (40)

Michael (25) & Layna (Wu) Darling (22)

Shakura Darling (2)

Charles (26) & Robin (Darling) Cornwall (24)

Wyatt Cornwall (1)

*This is the end of Miley's immediate family

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathon (dead)& Madeline Landers (43)

Brandi Landers (26)

Galilee Landers (24)

Bryce Landers (23)

Adam Landers (21)

Danielle Landers (19)

*Maddie is Robbie Ray's new wife

-------------------------------------------------------------------

George + Adele Jonas

Paul & Denise Jonas

Kevin( 27)& Erin Jonas II(25)

Madison Jonas(2)

Joseph Jonas (25)

Nicholas Jonas (22)

Franklin Jonas (17)-not real age

Ian(50)& Jacqueline Jonas(49)

Camille(27)& Garrett Flint(29)

Halle Flint(6)

Kale Flint(4)

Shane Flint(2)

Jennifer(46)& Benjamin Branden(50)

Emma Brandon(26)

Tate Brandon(25)

Dawson Brandon(24)

Harper Brandon(23)

Glen(45)& Heidi Jonas(46)

Matthew Jonas(29)

Wes Jonas(27)

Tyler Jonas(26)

Preston Jonas(24)

Reagen Jonas(24)

Seth Jonas(23)

Parker Jonas(22)

Issac(44)& Lucy Jonas(43)

Lawrence Jonas(24)

Kari Jonas(22)

Isadora Jonas(21)

*end Jonas immediate family on dad's side

-------------------------------------------------------

Harmon + Gloria Alexander

Brady(51)& Jennifer Alexander(48)

Darcy Alexander(26)

Jeremy Alexander(24)

Kegan Alexander(21)

Kimberly(48)& Awen(52) Carson

Jerry Carson(26)

Eva Carson(24)

*end of JB family on mom's side

-----------------------------------------------------

Aaron (51) & Christine Ryan (50)

Lucy Ryan (27)

Julie Ryan (26)

Christopher Ryan (24)

Lesley (Jacob) Ryan (22)

Rochelle Ryan (19)

Pryoo Ryan (17)

Andrew Ryan (6)

*Jake Ryan's family

Pierre (52) & Susanne Harrison (50)

Peter (28) & Salma (Harrison) Watson (27)

Tove Watson (4)

Melissa Watson (2)

Thomae (24) & Rayna (Morgan) Harrison (20)

Wyatt Harrison (6 months)

Shane (52) & Mila Heartstone (50)

Trent (26) & Zoey Jackson (25)

Shane Heartstone II (23)

Wallace Heartstone (16)

Xander (50) & Heather (Harrison) Truscott (48)

Xander Truscott II (25)

Peri Truscott (24)

Lillian Truscott (22)

Trey Truscott (21)

Piper Truscott (17)

Kyle (46) & Layna Harrison (47)

Keaton Harrison (25)

Chase Harrison (23)

*Lilly's family

Glen (53) & Adele (Oken) Fallon (52)

Cole Fallon (22)

Emilee Fallon (19)

Jeremy Fallon (17)

Marcus (52) & Selene (Oken) Sullivan (51)

Arika Sullivan (26)

Joshua Sullivan (22)

Bryan Sullivan (20)

Shandi Sullivan (19)

Gram (50) & Jessica Oken (48)

Lucas Oken (26)

Keith Oken (25)

Oliver Oken (22)

Michael Oken (17)

Jerry (50) & Caine (Oken) Erickson (48)

Matthew Erickson (25)

Bree Erickson (23)

James Erickson (22)

Derek (49) & Danielle (Oken) Kasewitch (47)

Heidi Kasewitch (27)

Jenelle Kasewitch ( 26)

*Oliver's family

Other Characters:

Hunter Kasewitch(26)

Ekena Deveraux(25)

Madeline Kendall(23)

Meghan O'Riley(23)

Colby Fallon(25)

Christopher Aarons(25)

Emerson Marsden(22)

Tyler Crawford(25)

Haven McCallister(25)

Kiriana McCallister(21)

Eli Cullen(24)

Ryland Heartstone(26)

Maddox Farren(27)

Addison Morris(28)

Ivette Halden(26)

Fleur Deaveon(25)

Lotte Mallory(26)

Colin Kalona(27)

Caleb Marsberg(30)

Elana Geller(40)

Garren Heller(28)


End file.
